Not my friend just yet' A HunaLunarry AU fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Whilst practising dancing with the other Gryffindors for the Yule Ball, Harry finds himself left without anyone he wants to dance with. Cue the arrival of a certain unusual Ravenclaw, and some adorable heart-thumping realisations for Harry...


' **Not my friend just yet' A Huna/Lunarry AU fanfiction**

A little while before the Yule Ball, Professor McGonagall and the other heads of houses marched the entirety of their houses (fourth year and upwards, although a number of younger students had elected to join as well) into large classrooms on the second floor. The chairs and desks had been cleared away, and the class dumped their bags near the door.

Professor McGonagall talked to the Gryffindor students about the Yule Ball, and that they would be practicing dancing for the next few hours, so as to prepare for the Yule Ball. She hovered her wand over a wizarding wireless set, and a mid-tempo song began playing, it's sound magically amplified around the room.

The Gryffindor students paired up together. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville found themselves at the back of the class, and left without partners. Sniggering, Harry gave Hermione a nudge, so that she stumbled forward into Ron. Both of them blushed scarlet.

'Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, will you kindly start moving?' barked McGonagall, bustling over to them, but a sly smile was playing on her lips.

Ron (ears burning) put Hermione's hand in his, and the other on her waist (Hermione's face bypassed scarlet and turned purple). The two of them began to weave in-between the other dancing students. Fred, who was dancing with Lee Jordan, wolf-whistled at them.

'P-professor?' mumbled Neville at McGonagall 'I don't have a partner.'

'I see, Longbottom' said McGonagall, turning to face him 'And I suppose you don't want to dance with Potter?'

Both Neville and Harry shook their hands.

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh of exasperation.

'Very well' she said, 'I'll see if there is anyone free from the other houses'

She ducked out of the classroom, and Harry could hear her conversing with both Professors Sprout and Flickwick. Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch- maybe Cho Chang was without a partner as well.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil danced past the two boys, both of them giggling and with slight blushes on their cheeks.

McGonagall returned briskly, followed by two students. To Harry's slight disappointment, Cho Chang was not one of them.

'Abbott- you pair up with Longbottom.' barked Professor McGonagall, as the Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott marched in behind her. Hannah gave Neville a nervous smile, and the two of them (faces a delicate pink) began to awkwardly move in rhythm.

'Potter' said Professor McGonagall briskly, and Harry turned his head 'You will pair up with Miss Lovegood.'

'Hello, I'm Luna' said the girl absentmindedly.

Harry's eyes widened. Luna Lovegood had long dirty-blonde hair, enormous grey eyes that didn't seem to blink much, and appeared to be wearing a pair of radishes as ear-rings.

'Er-' Harry started, direly wishing that Cho Chang had been the Ravenclaw McGonagall had selected.

'Come along, you two!' said Professor McGonagall briskly.

His stomach wilting, Harry awkwardly held out his hand, and Luna grabbed her fingers around his. Praying that his hands weren't that slimy, Harry moved his other hand to Luna's waist and the two of them began to move in step.

'Sorry about this' Harry muttered, slightly embarrassed.

'Oh, it's fine' said Luna, smiling widely 'I did elect to join the dancing, but no-one seemed to want to partner with me.'

Harry felt a little swell of anger in the region of his stomach. He knew how it felt to be left out of things- Dudley had seen to that at their primary school.

'That's horrible' he said, and he meant it.

'It's alright' Luna replied 'I don't mind dancing on my own, but I'm a third year, so I'm not expecting to go anyway.'

Was it just him, or did Luna's smile look a little sad? Harry felt his stomach burn with guilt- he had been obsessing over asking Cho to the ball for weeks, but Luna wasn't even expecting to go, and she had still elected to try dancing, only to get left out by everyone in her house.

The two of them passed Ron and Hermione. Harry gave them a knowing grin. Ron's ears weren't quite so red, but Hermione seemed unable to look Ron in the eye, and was staring resolutely at his chest, her face still purple.

'You okay, Hermione?'

Hermione shot Harry a look that screamed ' _do not ruin this for me, Potter!_ ', and nuzzled her face further into Ron's jumper. Harry saw Ron startle slightly, and a subtle red blush appeared under his eyes.

Luna giggled. Harry thought that is sounded really good- like a bird calling after a heavy rain-storm. Her cheeks creased into dimples.

 _Thump._

Harry let out a slight gasp. It felt like his heart had pounded painfully against the inside of his ribs. Luna looked at him, puzzled.

'Are you alright, Harry?'

'Y-yeah' he mumbled, 'I'm fin-wait, how do you know my first name?'

'Oh- just the look on your face' she said, smiling.

Harry stared at her, his stomach knotting itself. Luna Lovegood was a weird girl, and…he quite liked that.

'Hi Harry' said Dean, as him and Seamus passed the two of them, slowing stepping in rhythm 'Who's this- friend of yours?'

Harry smiled slightly as they passed. _Not yet_ , he thought, _but I would certainly like her to be…_


End file.
